warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 2
Previous versions of the talk page can be found here: User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1 Talk page On another unrelated topic, is there a facebook group about this page? --Lither 11:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It might attract more users to this site, too. --Lither 11:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Trader Yeah, sure. I'm in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey got a Q, same as Kuh's on his talk page, which of these characters do you want each of us to do? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Likewise. Got anyone in mind for each character? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Im personally looking at the Assassin but not fussed, but whats prob better is if you pick who you'd prefer doing what, based on our writing styles and what u reckon we'd be good at --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Therefore, Dark Seer, my question redirects itself to you. Would I be allowed to create the RP quartet? --Lither 09:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Seen it ai, looks like a nice bunch of blokes :P, Have you thought about Neutronium? its not on lexicanum but is mentioned in a couple of the books. Strongest stuff in the galaxy and used to make part of the prow of Spacebound vessels, only found in small deposits but very expensive --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Na go for it, Imperial tax collectors, anyone that doesnt play would have to deal with the arbites --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, gonna work out for you better then coz parra is gonna give a butt whooping --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as a no to the RP. --Teddy 07:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by that? People creating GL characters as well, or just adding to the backdrop? --Lither 08:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That wouldn't fit in with the storyline, as it is that they fight to defend their planet from the Grey Knights, lose it, and only a few manage to escape. The survivors (one person controlled, no more, no less) go on to protect the Imperium from varios Chaos-Related incidents. As the process in which they are created makes them nearly immune to Chaos corruption, it might be hard to work that into it. --Lither 08:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. As a little note, so far, the only position claimed is that of the Chapter Master. The page already exists. I am allowing people to create any rank of a Marine that they want. Get my point? --Lither 08:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) 1st Company Assault Marine Sergeant, I got dibs lol, what Chapter is it? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The Banishers. Have fun. --Lither 08:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Check out the last edit I did to karvis' page, a deals a deal --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Dark Seer, do you know if it is possible to build a Bolt Pistol into a Power Armour gauntlet? --Lither 04:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) By built in, I mean permenantly attached, with the firing controlls on the palm. --Lither 05:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) So, that means Decimus Spurius can... Excellent... --Lither 05:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Also check out the Blood Angels Sanguinary Guard, they do the same --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yes, I found them. Boltguns on the wrists. Leaves hands free for chopping. --Lither 07:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I havent checked out the codex yet, Deepstrike Land Raiders?? that is a bit insane. And yes the new models look fantastic --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) There's an older example for the gauntlet-mounted guns. No love for the Grey Knights though. I'll take my sanctified Terminator Armour outside to let it's Machine Spirit shed a little tear. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, I should have remembered them. I recently got a GK, after all. --Lither 11:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes of course, mounted storm bolters on termies, forgot bout those --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If you wish. But from my view it was particularly funny how nofury was commenting in what seemed like a calm tone and you were saying all kinds of things to do to everyone else on the field. --Lither 10:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Im like the total opposite to Buster, calm and patient haha, Seer u still need to check out the add I did to Karvis' page, suits em well I think --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, how about next game involving the dragons, I go for the opposite team (still need to find that) and bet a bunch of my own stuff. The Betrayed Lords being the one I'm thinking of right now, but mayby rare weapons or equipment. --Lither 04:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) If you wish. You might have to wait a while before something like a Shadow Field Generator appears again. --Lither 06:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, a Shadow Field Generator is an especially rare piece of Dark Eldar equipment which makes the wearer nearly invulnerable to all attacks. If it overloads, it shuts off permanently. --Lither 06:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Rawr Andrew Hey Andrew, lurk more. Anyways, you should try out this site called Omegle. You can totally troll a billion people, here is a lulzy convo i had with someone for you: You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You: NEVAR GUNNA GIVE YOU UP You: NEVAR GUNNA LET YOU DOWN You: NEVAR GUNNA RUN AROUND Stranger: cool You: AND HURT YO You: WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE You: YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I You: ETC You: THE GAME You have disconnected. See? Fun as. Anyway, give it a try. Blade bane 10:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane I have tried that, and I must say... lol. You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! Stranger: hii Stranger: asl???? You: Hi Stranger: ?? You: Hi Stranger: asl? You: ??? Stranger: m/f? You: Other Stranger: u r male /female? You: Unknown You have disconnected. --Lither 11:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Lucky I saved it, and I suspect it is mostly used as a dating site. --Lither 11:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Omegle isn't a dating site. It's infested with people looking for a quick cyberfuck. Here's a one of my conversations: :You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! :Stranger: asl :You: 23, whenever I can afford it, outside your house and stealing your wireless :Your conversational partner has disconnected. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. With this wiki I was inspired to mak a Fantasy one, http://whfantasyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_Fantasy_Fanon_Wiki. Thanks again. --Lither 00:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) LURK MOAR